1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of disrupting pregnancy in female mammals by administering a steroid having abortifacient activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clinton and Manson U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,255, issued Jan. 3, 1967, discloses a series of 2-cyano-3-oxo steroids. The compounds are there stated to possess endocrinological and pharmacological activity, for example, adrenal inhibiting, pituitary inhibiting, electrolyte modifying, hypotensive and coronary dilator properties.
A specific compound disclosed in Example 16(b) of U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,255 is 2.alpha.-cyano-4.alpha., 5.alpha.-epoxyandrostan-17.beta.-ol-3-one having the formula ##STR1## Compound I possesses adrenal cortical inhibitory activity [Neumann et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 13 , 948 (1970)].
Potts U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,926, issued June 29, 1976, discloses a method for disrupting pregnancy in a female mammal by oral administration of 17.beta.-hydroxy-4,4, 17.alpha.-trimethylandrost-5-eno[2,3-d]isoxazole or a pharmaceutically acceptable ester thereof.